


Lotor x Reader - A Mother’s Love

by echappe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Consensual Smut, F/M, Grieving, Healing, Love, Mother/Son Incest, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Reader is NOT honerva, Recovery, Romance, Voltron, lotor - Freeform, more lotor incest to come 😳, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Emperor Lotor finds the extreme pressures of the isolating job of leading are effecting him more than he initially expected. He seeks comfort in the only person he knows he can truly trust, his mother.WARNING: CONSENSUAL MOTHER/SON INCEST, MILD SMUT, MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE
Relationships: Lotor/Mother, Lotor/Mother Reader, Lotor/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lotor x Reader - A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t get indentations and bold to work properly, very sorry about that. Reader is NOT Honerva and it should be recognized that this does not fit into canon, I know that. Read the tags, I’m not in the mood to deal with children who read my warnings and continue to insult my work for its content.

Lotor couldn't tell what it was exactly that was weighing on his mind, but he was heavily aware of its existence. From the moment he first sat on the throne, the new emperor felt as though his subconscious had a plan he wasn't permitted to understand. He was making commands he didn't like, ones he knew would not benefit himself- not because of a lack of options but because it seemed he had absolutely no control over his own voice. The first time Lotor was ever faced with the urge to defy logic and trust his instincts completely (despite his lack of experience) was when his council had mentioned finding an empress, emphasizing that a wedding between the Galra emperor and an Altean Princess would surely bring the races together to initiate peace; it made perfect sense, no part of the plan could even remotely be considered a "gamble", yet Lotor rejected the idea in its entirety. As the emperor, he had no obligation to explain himself to his advisors, though he knew a lack of reasoning would make them question his capabilities as ruler. Still, the Galtean opted to trust his instincts over everything else.  
The baffling feeling of having betrayed all he swore to practice at the beginning of his reign haunted Lotor for days after the meeting. He couldn't understand for the life of him why he didn't listen to reason- why he wouldn't listen to reason. The idea of marrying anyone at all lit a fire in Lotor he absolutely could not explain. An inexplicable anger held the heart of the king, something that felt like betrayal and guilt. Every politician on the council of the king had been chosen very carefully, every last man Lotor spoke to was known for their loyalty and truly good intentions. He promised himself to never again ignore his advisors whom he knew acted only in his best interest. Yet, with every mention of the word Allura or wedding or heir, Lotor felt the fire expand in his chest and envelope his entire being: he became increasingly more unhinged every single time he was made to discuss his future family. He would not betray whatever it was that was controlling him.  
Fortunately, the king was both self-aware and a strategist. He knew he was acting out of line, he knew he often had little to no control over his actions, he knew there were specific triggers which caused him to create chaos, and he knew of the only comfort that could aide his distress. Lotor listed the things that triggered him: talk of marriage, children, and a family. The most prominent reason he could guess caused this lack of restraint was the thing he feared most in the world: a likeness to his father, an inheritance of evil nature. What struck the man as most strange was that he did not feel this urge to deny reason constantly, he didn't want to conquer or kill or create terror for his subjects, he only wanted the luxury of choosing his own fate. Was that evil? Why was he resistant to something he knew was inevitable from the start, something he had never questioned as a prince? Another factor he feared contributed to his struggles was the idea that he wanted a complete monopoly on all the power of the Galra empire.  
The first indications that this was the problem, was that Lotor had completely rejected the idea of marrying Allura long before he discovered his resistance to the concept to finding a partner all together. Few could understand his reason for rejection, for Allura had everything one could want in a wife: beauty beyond imagination, a caring heart, and the ability to put others before herself. She also provided everything one could want in a political leader: the support of the people, an armada, a deep understanding of both magic and science, experience, and the confidence to command- but this is what scared Lotor. He didn't want to share his power; fuck the resources a rich girl could provide, none of them were worth giving up an ounce of quintessence for. That was the one bit of Zarkon that Lotor knew he just couldn't abandon. He feared his father master strategy to accumulate both a wife and an heir without ever having to sacrifice power had successfully been ingrained in his mind; Lotor had been reminded of the story of his parents marriage so many times he was scared that he had finally accepted it as a viable option.  
Zarkon had made sure to take Lotor's mother as a child, ensuring that he could break her before she ever got the chance to blossom. He knew that anyone worth anything would have been raised from birth to seize power the moment the opportunity presented itself; meaning that a girl deemed worthy of carrying his child would want all the influence that comes with the crown. Numerous factors went into guaranteeing his monopoly on the throne, but above all else Zarkon knew he had to choose an Altean, for they were far weaker than the Galra. Regardless of who "she" was or what she brought to the table- the Galra people would never accept the influence of an Altean leader. In the event that by some wild chance his people did decide to follow a monarch of a race differing from that of themselves, Zarkon would take his wife as a girl. The girl would learn from a young age that she existed solely to give him children, she would know that she did not decide how or when this happened, that she was but an object to Zarkon and all his people- she would never be exposed to the idea that an Altean could be anything but a mother and her husbands toy. This is how Lotor was raised to treat his wife: to break her. The new king thought that having been forced to witness his own sweet mother be beaten, raped, and degraded his entire life he knew far better than to give any woman such treatment. He was beyond ecstatic to have relieved Y/n of her chains, and yet found himself wanting to continue the cycle his father had started. While of course Lotor did not dream of hurting anyone to such an extent that Zarkon had, he feared this complete rejection to the idea of marriage may have been the result of having been exposed to an environment where women were toys and men were gods.  
He feared that was how his father began his reign of terror: maybe the first sign of his obsession with power was wanting someone at his side he knew could never weaken him. Lotor theorized that maybe he refused to accept a bride for so long that the idea of taking Y/n as a child seemed like nothing, he would of course wait until she got older to give her children- then feeling that the girl may eventual gain influence he decided that mistreatment was the only option. There was nothing that scared the young king more than the idea of sharing experiences with his father, he feared that regardless of how many promises he made to his subjects and himself that he had no choice but to repeat his father's mistakes.  
Lotor laid awake nearly every night considering these ideas. He often found himself scribbling notes messily on history books and pacing uncontrollably, trying to find any information at all on his affliction- he searched desperately in hopes of identifying proof that he was not his father. After months of sifting through concepts and unanswered questions, Lotor found one he felt would prove that his strange mental state was a result of a poor sleeping schedule or excessive stress or any other such typical excuse: did Zarkon ever attempt to be good, or was he evil from the moment the crown was laid on his head? The answer seemed quite clear to the boy at first, for he knew of Zarkon's plans to abuse Y/n were drawn up long before the throne was anywhere within his reach. He must have been at least somewhat bad as a prince, likely not to the sickening extent that he was as a king; but Lotor feared that if there was a part of his father that found strength in peace- a desire not to conquer but to protect- then maybe they weren't so different after all. If that was the case, and the apple did not fall as far from the tree as initially thought, then Lotor's resistance to marriage was the first sign of his sanity slipping and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from disintegrating entirely.  
He found that there was very little written of Zarkon before his reign of terror began (naturally, the textbooks would never refer to the monarch as what he was truly, for the late king had only just recently passed, but Lotor had enough context to interpret what was really being said). The deeper he dug, the longer his questions went unanswered- the greater his frustration grew. Lotor knew that he couldn't ask any one of his peers or councilors, everyone who had been around long enough to assist his father while he was still in charge was removed from all positions of power. All asking strange questions would accomplish would be rumors and assumptions; people would try the best they could with what little context they were given to explain why Lotor wanted information on Zarkon as a prince. They would assume he was turning into his father or worse, he wanted to replicate the late king's first moves as emperor. Not that there were many other options, the monarch didn't know who he could trust yet, even if he did there were very, very few people who had witnessed Zarkon's first days that were still alive. There was only one woman left in the universe Lotor knew he could trust with his bizarre queries, only one who had seen things behind the curtain who could deliver the absolute unfiltered truth. Y/n.  
In all honesty, Lotor did not want to come to her with his questions either. It had not even been a year since the passing of her husband (capture), and the boy felt he had no right to remind his mother of all she had suffered , especially in her time of healing. The last thing the Galran Emperor wanted was to make Y/n push him away or feel as though she had to answer him at the expense of her own well-being; but Lotor's outbursts had become violent, he became completely unhinged exclusively at the thought of taking a wife. He was restless, kept awake constantly by the terror of turning into his father. His regal composure was beginning to slip even when he hadn't been exposed to a trigger; Lotor was losing his motivation to work, his patience with his people, and his sharp intellect on the battlefield. If there was any hope at all of returning to proper ruling, the boy knew he needed answers.  
He also knew it was far too late in the night to bother his mother, but Lotor had a feeling that she could not sleep either. Driven nearly to the point of madness by his affliction and ignorance regarding it, the emperor finally gained the courage to visit Y/n. He was quick getting out of bed, but found his feet increasingly slowed with each step he took toward her room. Lotor knew he probably looked a nightmare, the combination of not having slept in months, being under constant pressure to lead without answers, and struggling to keep in empir in tact weighed on the king’s health.  
Lotor realized he felt more alone than he ever had in his life. He placed a hand on his chest as he waited patiently outside his mother's door, trying to come to terms with the emptiness he felt had settled in his rib cage. Y/n’s door slid open, he could see her gentle figure sitting on the edge of her bed. Had he knocked already, or was it a mother's intuition that guided Y/n to her son? Lotor smiled at the idea before realizing soon that he had absolutely no idea how to start. The emperor could have sworn he had prepared some words, if not of explanation than at least an apology for intruding. Still, no words came to mind.  
"Lotor, is there something wrong?" Her voice rang out softly, not in annoyance- but in worry. The emperor stepped into his mother quarters. A feeling of confusion overwhelmed the man the moment he entered the room. His heartbeat began to accelerate instantly. Lotor couldn't remember the last time someone had called him by his name, since he had been crowned the only titles anyone used were "Emperor", "Commander", and "Majesty", he had not realized how terribly he missed the feeling of being called, of being wanted. Y/n approached Lotor, he couldn't help but admire the way his mother's nightgown clung to her curves- Lotor shook his head, ashamed and shocked at his recent thoughts. Y/n's sweet scent surrounded her emperor as he continued to stand there dumbfounded. "Baby?" She asked, voice just above a whisper. You're not afraid of me? You don’t expect anything of me? He wanted to ask. Y/n ran her fingertips over Lotor's jaw. She pushed the hair put of his eyes and smile up her boy, her little boy. The Altean knew that no matter what was bothering her son, a few gentle touches were sure to calm him down, as they always had.  
The Galra had always seen it as shameful to want to be intimate with another person; the only reason two Galrans came into contact with one another was in combat and reproduction, their species had evolved under these beliefs so much that anyone who was born of the star-faring race did not experience the same need to be held as other species did. But, Lotor was not a Galran. He was touch-starved and lonely from not only carrying the burden of leading, but by having to put up a facade for leading his people. He had to pretend to be Galran whether he liked it or not, having practiced for so long Lotor genuinely convinced himself that he did not experience the same emotion vulnerability as Alteans. He had convinced himself that his job was to protect, that he never needed protection himself. Yet standing there in his mothers arms, as her fingertips gently massaged his scalp and played with his hair, her voice which called him so lovingly, without judgement or requirement, Lotor thought he could have fainted.  
As Y/n continued to comfort Lotor, waiting for him to speak, the emperor found himself being hit suddenly with memories- not words. It had been so very long since he had last spent time with his mother, thousands of years perhaps, that he had forgotten the promise he had made to himself as a boy- until now. Lotor had numerous memories as a child he did not recognize as dark until he got older, and upon recognizing the reality of his mother’s situation and how helpless he was in aiding her, Lotor opted to simply push them to the back of his mind. One of the first moments of the king’s long life he could recall was sitting in the bath with his mother, gently scrubbing her wounds. While he remembers Y/n being quiet and depressed, it was actually a rather happy memory- for Lotor had always found joy in helping others. He remembers whispering repeatedly “gentle gentle gentle...” every time he poured water over a cut or approached a bruise, for the clumsy boy had a habit of moving too fast and did not want to hurt his mother (as he had in the past). Sometimes, when he was lucky (when things were at their worst), Lotor got to help wrap gauze around Y/n’s frail limbs. Lotor recalled his mother sleeping in his room on occasion, he never saw her come in, but always woke up in her arms. She would say “just a few more minutes...” and pull his tiny body close to hers, Lotor didn’t understand why- but he knew that simply laying near her was just the same as mending her physical wounds.  
Napping with Y/n was something Lotor missed more than anything. It made him feel so special: all he had to do was lay his head on his mother’s chest to accomplish something, to know he was helping her heal without actively doing anything at all. Lotor wanted to feel special again. He wanted his company to be enough to bring comfort to his mother, he wanted silence to speak volumes again. Just like that, it all clicked, standing there in Y/n’s arms, all of it. The promise Lotor had made to himself as a boy: he would heal his mother. He would do everything in his power to make sure the Altean, the only person in the world who really loved him, was eternally happy. As a child, Lotor did not know what it was that made the empress so submissive, so fragile, so ungalra- but he knew once he was older that he would understand. He wondered: was that what was driving his pain? Did marrying seem, in some fucked up way, like he was breaking his promise? Like he was cheating her? He felt as though taking a bride was prioritizing loving someone else, someone he had not sworn to help, someone who had not given everything in their being to love him despite all their damage. How could he choose another over his own mother?  
These realizations didn’t hit like the crashing of a wave or a bomb going off, Lotor felt as though he had returned home; as though he could take something that had always been out of reach. No... that wasn’t right- he wanted to give, not take. Lotor realized that he could keep his promise and aid his affliction, for who could be a better empress than one who had already reigned for thousands of years? Who could be a better mother than his own? Who deserved unconditional love more than anyone else in the universe? Who deserved to be shown that they can be loved, not only by their children, but by a lover? Who had not yet to experience an ounce of romance, of intimacy, of physical appreciation, in over ten thousand years of life? Who-  
“My stars? Is something wrong?” After several minutes of watching Lotor struggle to find words- of watching the gears in his mind turn- Y/n finally opted to break the silence. She didn’t mind at all her son’s strange behavior, she knew Lotor had been through an awful lot, and the pressure of ruling was likely weighing on him heavier than ever before. The Queen Mother could tell just in the few moments of being in Lotor’s presence that his demeanor had changed drastically, his thoughts had change drastically. While the king had still yet to express a single thought, Y/n could tell he was having some sort of realization- some sort of stress relief as he stood their in her arms. “Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?” She asked, which may have seemed like a childish question, but Lotor would always be Y/n’s baby regardless of age or title or power.  
Lotor gave her a sly grin, one Y/n was happy to see, considering how distraught he looked upon his arrival to her quarters. He nodded gratuitously, yet made no movement still. Most would have been afraid, seeing as Lotor was far taller and stronger than the Altean before him, gazing down at her with fanged teeth and glowing eyes- but Y/n experienced not an ounce of fear. She was more worried than anything else, it looked as though her son was hesitant. Was he embarrassed for seeking help? Or just for showing up at such a late hour? Either way, Y/n wanted to make sure Lotor knew he was welcome. Before she had any time to react at all, the prince drew his hands up to cup his mother’s face and kissed her with more passion than Y/n had experienced in her life’s entirety. Her mind felt suddenly crowded with a million thoughts and went absolutely blank all at the same time.  
Logic told her she should push him away, he was her son and that was wrong. Her emotional Altean instincts reminded her that Lotor was her son and therefore pushing him away physically would mean pushing him away emotionally as well. But the weakest, most deprived part of her being was louder than the rest, and it reminded Y/n that she was finally getting everything she didn’t want to crave: the feeling of needing and in return being needed, of finally being touched by someone who meant no harm, of wanting and receiving with no repercussions for either.  
And because Lotor was unlike his father, he promised to stop if that was what his mother wished. Unlike Zarkon, the new king did not experience the sick feeling of power many received when dominating the unwillful- he didn’t want to hurt his mother, she had more than enough of that for two lifetimes, he wanted to pleasure her. He wanted her to know that he loved her, that he valued her needs above his own, that she deserved to be pleasured. Lotor was mildly shocked at how quick Y/n was to return the favor; he knew she would need a little convincing, but not that little.  
Like the gambler he was, Lotor yearned to push his luck- to find exactly where she would draw the line. Much to his surprise and fortune, Y/n made no move to stop him: not when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, not when his hands began to roam over her clothes, and not when they discovered what was underneath. He had so much to experiment with, so much to discover. Lotor was absolutely mesmerized when he finally made her moan, while it was far from his first time he knew it was hers; he felt both honored to get to witness it and proud to have had the courage to take what seemed forbidden before anyone else did.  
Deciding to push his luck even further, Lotor lifted his precious mother off the floor and lied her on her bed. Taking a moment to admire the women before him, Lotor absentmindedly licked his lips, causing Y/n to look away blushing. The king loved her accidental displays of innocence, they reminded him just how much she was going to experience, just how big she was going to react, just how high she’d be making love for the first time. Lotor kissed up Y/n’s neck hungrily, all the sounds she let out at those gentle touches alone reminded the emperor he needed to take her right then.  
“I love you,” he’d whisper gently in her ear when she got nervous, along with other genuine praises which he knew were just as overwhelming as his touch. The small gasps which would elicit from Y/n’s mouth when Lotor would drunkenly think aloud to himself were worth more than the many screams he pulled from her (though both contributed a great deal to the inflation of his ego and pride).  
Lotor savored every moment he had that night. Grateful that such a delicate, damaged creature allowed him to touch her in such intimate ways; he held the fragile being that was his mother in his arms until long after the sun rose, making sure she knew that he was not his father. He was not using her and he was not leaving her. Suffice to say a great deal of the Emperor’s problems had been solved as well, he no longer dreaded talk of his future- for he knew no matter where he went or what he did- Y/n would be by his side. He had found his people the perfect empress and his children the perfect mother. He had confirmed it was not because of a likeness to Zarkon that he was resistant to the concept of consummation, but because of his long lost promise to the woman he had always loved, the woman he would always love.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t turn out at all as good as I’d have preferred, but I worked hard on it and it’s inspired me to write more Lotor/Mother Reader in the future. I believe the next one will be a lot less angsty and a lot more smutty. ;) thanks for reading this waste of time anyway


End file.
